Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof clip made of an elastic material for fixing an interior material to a panel member.
Description of the Related Art
The following clip for wire harness is publicly known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-121773. The clip for wire harness includes: a shaft portion to be inserted into an attachment hole of a vehicle body panel; blade portions provided at a front end of the shaft portion to engage with an edge portion of the attachment hole; and an elastic water seal member made of urethane and supported on an outer periphery of the shaft portion. The clip seals the attachment hole to prevent water from entering a vehicle compartment through the attachment hole by engaging the water seal member with an inner peripheral surface of the attachment hole.
Moreover, the following waterproof clip is publicly known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-200807. In the waterproof clip, a flat-plate-shaped seal portion is formed adjacent to a head portion which penetrates an attachment hole of a panel and be locked thereto. The seal portion is brought into tight contact with a peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole to prevent water from entering the vehicle compartment through the attachment hole.
Furthermore, the following waterproof clip is publicly known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-159143. In the waterproof clip, a clip main body formed of an anchor and a plate portion is molded from a resin with relatively high stiffness, and a sealing body which comes into contact with a surface of a panel member to have a waterproof function is molded from a resin with high water seal property.